


Stories series

by InvaderInsane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Pee, Scat, Sex, Smutt, You Have Been Warned, pumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderInsane/pseuds/InvaderInsane
Summary: Collection of stories between my characters I hope you enjoy I own only my characters. Later chapters might get a little Explicit.





	1. The Midnight moons

Ace, sighed as he flicked the page of a book he was reading looking around the plain simple room full of memories and photographs. he stood placing the book down as he ran his hand through his black hair looking at his reflection in his mirror he sighed his red eyes staring at him,his pale completion and the slight dark rings under his eyes he stretched. there was an ace tattoo on his shoulder he had in simple silver studs in his ears. his long black hair he tied back in a low pony tail. after getting dressed in a pair of black jeans,boots a red shirt and a simple black leather jacket grabbing his satchel a lighter and a pack of cigarettes he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Walking down the semi lit street, it was dark and it was cold but ace didn't care, wandering into the black snakes turf may have been a bad idea but he didn't care as long as he stayed low and away from alley's he'd be fine. 

On the other side, on a different street to ace walked Arcane a midnight moon and the eldest son of the head midnight moon, once again he was skulking in the night. On different business than usual after sneaking out of the house he decided to do some reconnaissance, hopefully without getting caught though he was prepared with his gun tucked in his jacket and a knife hidden in one of his boots his heterochromatic eyes hidden behind a pair of tinted shades, as he walked he could tell someone was following him perhaps a black snake, he didn't know but whoever it was continued to follow him leading him into an alley by then he was surrounded by not one but six black snakes, "look who we have hear boys, some punk on our turf" one of them the leader arcane presumed said. "Guess we'll just have to teach them a lesson huh boss" said another. 

"Now, guys no need to resort to violence can't we just talk this out?" suggested arcane keeping his voice low. 

"talk is cheap, get him boys" said the leader, and so a fight began arcane dodged the first punch thrown at him grabbing the guys hand and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground as he did that he kicked at another, reached and grabbed his knife stabbing the next guy who came at him in the neck pulling his knife out as he rushed forward knocking the gun that was pulled out by one of them out of their hands picking it up and shooting them with it. four guys down and four more to go. he blocked punch only to take a kick to the side knocking him back he hissed twirling his knife. a gun was fired but he reflected the bullet back with his knife scratching it slightly. "heh, bastard" arcane narrowed his eyes watching as a blood stain formed on the front of the guys shirt as he dropped. the other black snakes looked at arcane with fury. "This isn't over!" the called as they ran off. Arcane chuckled darkly watching as they left. "Idiots" he muttered wiping his blade clean. 

He looked around before he took off hopping a fence and disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Caught

Arcane had made it closer to the black snakes base, sneaking along the wall of the building knocking out the first gaurd as he slipped in through the roof. crawling along the vents he watched and waited for an opertunty to drop down when he did he took out another two black snakes slitting their throats and watching them gasp for air as they bled to death. Arcane ducked behind a large crate another black snake was coming down the dark hallway arcane tapped the side of his shades and they became night vision he smirked as he lashed out and stabbed the black snake in the neck a quick kill. he took a breath as he continued sticking to the shadows,it was about an hour later when he stepped into a room only for the lights to suddenly turn on leaving arcane surrounded. "Oh look what the cat dragged in" said one of the snakes, Arcane was about to retort when he was knocked out.

-Time skip: 2 hours later in a holding cell -

Arcane groaned trying to rub his head but something restricted him from doing so then he realized he had been captured and chained up,"fuck.." he muttered looking down he was still clothed that was a somewhat good sign. He just didn't know what the black snakes where up to he'd never reveal any secrets and He'd never rat out his family. Arcane would rather die than tell the black snakes a thing. He grit his teeth looking for a way to escape or to break free. he found nothing. "shit.." he cursed again those black snakes would pay, but first he'd have to find away to get out he knew the snakes probably took away his weapons when they knocked him out, he didn't know anything else. he sighed and waited hopefully someone would come get him eventually. 

He didn't know how long he had been there wondering if someone would bust him out he could hear the black snakes voices from afar, looking out the bared window that was practically the only source of light hidden behind a metal sheet. "hey anyone.." he managed. but of course it seemed that fate had other plans for him, he wondered if the snakes had found his inbuilt emergency device he ran his tongue over his teeth and smirked finding the fake one he pushed on it sending out a distress signal to the other members of the midnight moons. he could finally relax a little but he was still on his guard.

He didn't know how long it was before he heard fighting and gunshots, the door slammed open revealing a couple of midnight moons who quickly unchained him and shoved his clothes into his hands. which arcane was grateful for as he quickly dressed. he was handed his gun and knife."finally, I thought I was going to be stuck here with these assholes" he said as he got out of the snakes base.

-Time skip: Later on -

Arcane sighed as he leaned against a tree finally free from the black snakes clutches, he decided it was time for a well deserved break, but that didn't mean he wasn't still going to be on his guard as he started to walk back home he thought about exactly what he was going to do.


	3. Addictions

Ace had managed to stay away from any gangs that night and successfully made his way back to his apartment, in one piece. he was pretty sure he wasn't followed as he opened his door stepping in and locking it behind him firmly.

  


-In a different apartment-

Mentis sighed it had been years since he had even properly stepped foot outside, nowadays he was constantly moving around from place to place, as of right now he was in an apartment thankfully he managed to keep the place rather clean aside from a few odds and ends. After a heavy break up, mentis seemed to have gone further down hill, now having to sleep around for even a few monies was probably not all that worth it, unless the pay was good and he obviously was very careful about who he slept with and took no chances of catching any disease,due to the contacts he had he had all the different tests ready. safe to say he was well prepared,he heard a knock at the door probably another client or something he carefully walked over looking through the peephole. "Who is it,and what do you want?" his voice was deep and alluring.

 "I'm here for you sugar,I want you to show me a good time. I've heard all about you hun. Don't worry I'm clean" said the voice from behind the door. Mentis couldn't be sure if they where male or female or both. he slowly opened the door standing in front of him was a very feminine looking male,dresses in a simple short black dress and heels,black hair cut short into a pixie cut and eyes as green as grass. Mentis let them in and closed the door. "You say you're clean but I've got every test in the book so I'll know for sure if you're really 'clean' or not" he said as he winked and grabbed the tests. 

-Several tests later-

Mentis had carefully ran through all the tests making sure this new client was as clean as they claimed to be. all the tests came back negative for everything proving the client was clean. "You're clean,and before you say you already told me I know, I just had to make sure you weren't lying to me,can't count the many of times that's happened" he muttered. "so..you here for me so what can I do for you" he said his voice deep. "My name is Kiri if you must know,I'm a herm" he admitted his face flushed as he slowly revealed himself as he slipped off the dress but kept the heels on sure enough between his legs where both male and female parts. "I want you deep inside my wet pussy sir~" Kiri said as he smiled. "It'll be my pleasure~" said mentis with a smirk.

Mentis motioned kiri to lay down,who obeyed laying down on the large green bed watching as mentis himself stripped down,mentis was tanned and wore an eyepatch over one eye. he slipped off his shirt revealing his muscled chest which kiri blushed at, working his way to his belt he slowly unbuckled his pants pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his current limp nine inch cock, which kiri almost came at the sight of. mentis rubbed himself slowly as he reached over for a condom but was stopped by kiri,"It's okay hun, i'm on the pill I'll be fine" he said blushing. "okay, but you better take a morning after before you leave just to be safe" he said as he rubbed himself. "you want to help me out here or just watch me" he asked looking at kiri who shifted and took the long length into his small hands,mentis was thick and long which kiri liked he shifted licking up mentis's length and taking it into his mouth sucking on it eagerly, enjoying the taste of it as mentis let out soft moans as kiri sucked him,"mm oh that feels good yes.. keep it up i want you to suck me until i cum it won't take me too long to get hard again" he said as kiri nodded and took more of mentis into his mouth before relaxing his gag reflex and surprisingly taking it all into his mouth as he sucked hard and deep.

his pussy was dripping wet at this point from arousal. his small breasts nipples where hard and perky just waiting to be pinched. mentis moaned even louder as he felt himself leak in kiri's mouth. "mm ah.yes.i'm getting closer keep going mm~" kiri licked up the leak and moved up momentarily stopping so he could speak,"mm.. you taste so good, mentis.. can't wait until your deep inside my aching pussy, i'm so wet for you hun. give me a taste of you babe and don't skip on the dirty talk, sir mentis" he said as he went back to sucking taking it all in again literally deep throating mentis. "mm ah~ Kiri!" he moaned out as he came spilling his hot cum into kiri's eager mouth. Kiri swallowed it all enjoying the taste of mentis's hot seed he pulled himself up smiling as he rubbed mentis making him hard once again. "fuck me sir, fuck me good and hard. don't stop until my pussy is red and raw sir, that's what i want then i want you to do the same to my ass sir~" he purred.

"if that's what you want then that's what you will receive you little horny slut" he said kiri only blushed seemingly liking being called that as mentis slowly teasingly rubbed against kiri's wet pussy and thrusted in without warning, luckily for mentis kiri wasn't a virgin at all so all he got was a long pleasured moan from kiri as mentis began fucking the him rapidly pounding into him as he moaned with each thrust beside himself in pleasure as mentis kept going, mentis could keep going for a long time due to his stamina. "Mm you feel so good damn, so tight around my thick cock, I'm going to fuck you until your red and raw just like you asked" he smirked as he kept going,kiri moaning under him in pleasure. "Ohh ah~ yes master fuck me ah.. so good yes.. yes yes!" kiri moaned out, mentis kept going kiri had came several times throughout his fucking but didn't complain as mentis fucked him until his pussy was red and raw it was only then did mentis let out a loud moan as he thrusted one last time spilling himself deep inside kiri filling him up with his hot cum so much so it expanded his stomach making him full of cum. 

mentis smirked pulling out watching the cum drip from kiri's raw pussy,"did you like that my slut~" he said with a smirk kiri only moaned in response indicating he did infact enjoy it,"now for your ass come on show me that tight ass of yours" he ordered as kiri obeyed shifting and presenting his ass to mentis,"don't ah.. worry i stretched myself out before hand" mentis nodded grabbing the lube and applying a little to kiri as to not hurt him as much when he entered, though that didn't mean mentis wasn't still going to fuck his ass red and raw like kiri wanted. mentis pushed in slowly until all of his length was deep inside of kiri, he moaned at the tightness around him as he slowly started thrusting at first until he picked up the pace going harder and faster pounding kiri's ass as the other moaned loudly under him. "ohh yes yes.. sir oh it feels so good~" kiri moaned out. just like before mentis kept going even after kiri had came particularly hard from both ends mentis kept going, kiri was a pleasured mess under him as all he could hear where moans of pleasure as he kept going, kiri had came several times over the process by now mentis had fucked kiri's ass until it was red and raw, mentis thrust into kiri one last time and spilled himself into him filling him up even more so now with his hot cum. mentis pulled out watching the cum drip from kiri's holes. "you did good my slut, may i see you again sometime" he said with a wink laying next to the other. "if you want you can stay here until morning take a shower and go, i'm used to my clients leaving after a good fuck,no one stays too long but you're welcome to come back anytime except when i have another client, of course now..if you're going to pass out do it now and take care of yourself later" he explained as he closed his eyes kiri moaned shifting closer to the other,"will do love.." he managed before passing out his holes leaking cum red and raw from the long fucking he took.

-next day-  


Mentis woke up to find kiri gone, but there was a note on the bedside table a long with a wad of money, mentis picked up the note,'Hey hun, last night was amazing took another pill like you asked me too, i'm going to be sore for awhile but it was worth it babe, i'll be sure to stop by sometime in the future if you're still available, wish you luck on finding yourself a man or woman whatever you prefer babe, best of luck your slut ( I loved the way you called me 'my slut' i couldn't resist) - Kiri ' Mentis smiled his next client wouldn't be here until later tonight so mentis got up and went to clean himself up. after he finished he stepped out his shower and dressed casual not bothering with boxers he instead went with a pair of tight green briefs and black leather pants and a simple dark green tank top. he put the note in with the other notes people left him but he put this one with the heartfelt ones rather than the others. he smiled locking the draw up and putting the money into his safe which he kept hidden locking it up after putting the money away. he cleaned up his bed and replaced the sheets as he put the old ones into the wash. tonight his client was a large male who wanted to dominate it's not like mentis hasn't been fucked in the ass before, as he wasn't a virgin due to being fucked by his friend after they both where intoxicated. though that didn't mean mentis didn't prepare himself for what was about to come later. 

to be continued in..Next chapter.... (coming soon...as i figure out where to go next) 


	4. Addictions Part 2

Mentis had prepared himself that night when he came back from his usual routine he had took a shower dried himself off and was in nothing except a dark green robe,the client had told mentis he was bringing a collar and a chain and various other things as well. which got mentis a little excited. a knock came from the door and mentis looked out the peep-hole standing outside was a large muscular tanned male,with black hair tied back,wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans,holding a bag in one hand, mentis unlocked the door opening it,"hello~" he said looking up at the other male with his green eyes. mentis already knew the guy was clean as kev as he was known as was always fit and healthy .

"why hello~ so your mentis~,I'm Kev. I'm here to make you my bitch~" he said with a smirk. "I know who you are kev~ clean as always well come on in and we can get started~" said mentis as he let the other male in locking the door behind him. "I'm already naked under this robe, I prepared myself already, so I'm good and stretched for you~" Kev nodded taking off his shirt,"I know i am mentis,now let me see your sexy self~" said kev huskily.

Mentis blushed softly taking off the robe revealing his toned body along with a few scars here and there he kept the eye-patch on over his eye. "magnificent~" said kev as he finished stripping down until he was only in his tight black briefs the outline of his cock straining against the fabric. "I can't wait to see that big cock of yours~" mentis said with a purring sound. Kev smirked and slowly lowered the black briefs revealing his large ten inch thick cock to mentis,"oh my, so big.." said mentis. "you want it don't you~" teased kev as he used a hand to stroke himself. "yes master kev i want it please~" he said getting on his hands and knees. "Then touch yourself for me get that ass nice and slick" said kev deeply. Mentis nodded grabbing the lube he put some on his fingers and reached behind himself pushing his fingers into his ass and slowly fingered his ass,"ohh~" "that's it keep going,why don't you rub yourself with your other hand slut~" kev said voice deep. "yes ah~ master" mentis replied as he shifted his other hand to rub himself kev watched rubbing himself until he was hard leaking just a little bit.

"mm.. so hot,you want me deep inside you now don't you~" said kevin moving closer to mentis. mentis moaned,"yes please master i want your throbbing cock in me~" said mentis as he kept fingering his ass making it slick with lube as he continued to rub. "then show me that ass of yours~" commanded kev. mentis nodded removing his fingers and turning around bending over on the bed showing kev his stretched lubed ass. "very nice~" kev purred reaching into his back he slipped a leather collar onto mentis which had a chain attached to it. kev shifted into position and rubbed his large cock between mentis's ass cheeks,"you want this, deep inside you~" kev teased,"Yes.. master please, i want it" begged mentis. kev smirked and thrusted deep into mentis without warning causing mentis to gasp moaning loudly,"ohh ah~" he moaned out he could feel kev pressing against his sweet spot and reaching deep inside him,"ohh fuck.. so good." he moaned out his eyes glazed in pleasure. kev started to move slowly at first before speeding up as he fucked mentis. "mm you're so tight and you feel so good around my cock slut~" said kev as he pulled on the chain a little ,"Mm oh.. yes.. you feel good inside me mm i love it.." he moaned out as kev sped up moving harder and faster. mentis didn't mind being the sub he liked it but not as much as being the dom. but mentis made exceptions from time to time. this was one of them,"mm.. tell me how much you love my cock deep inside you~" kev commanded.

"ohh ah.. I love it, so much your cock feels so fucking good inside my tight ass master oh i want you to fuck me senseless please ah~" mentis begged. kev smirked and sped up pounding mentis harder and faster roughly thrusting into him as mentis moaned loudly underneath him using his hands to steady himself kev growled pulling mentis up so he was flush against his chest as he moved a hand to rub mentis's cock hard and fast in rhythm o his thrusts causing mentis to moan louder leaking more,"Ohh YES YES~ OH MASTER~ please ah. fill me up with your hot seed ah.. I'll ah do anything just ah.. please mm let me feel your hot cum~" moaned out mentis begging. kev smirked,"Cum for me~ my slut and i'll give you all my cum~" he purred. mentis moaned loudly as he came into kev's hand arching his back. not soon after kev thrusted hard into mentis again cumming deep and hard inside him filling him up with hot cum,"Mm.. oh.. fuck..yes.." he moaned out. mentis panted heavily face completely flushed as kev pulled out his ass was now gaped cum leaking out of it,"Mm.. so good.." he panted. "i'm glad you liked it~ now why don't you clean me up~" he purred pulling the chain forcing mentis to kneel in front of his large cock,"suck me~" kev commanded mentis blushed and did as asked putting his mouth around the tip licking and sucking he took all of kev into his mouth in one go as he relaxed his gag reflex sucking kev's cock eagerly,"Mm~" kev let out a moan loving the feeling of mentis's warm mouth on his cock as mentis bobbed up and down,"Mm oh~ mm i'm oh going to cum.. so much in your mouth" moaned out kev mentis moved up,"mm master please let me taste your hot thick seed~" mentis purred as he went back to sucking. kev let out a long moan as he finally came for the second time releasing into mentis mouth. mentis swallowed all the cum and licked kev clean before coming back up. "Mm tasty~" mentis smirked licking his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cum so much~ now how do you suppose we clean out your ass of my cum hmm~" he purred. mentis blushed,"I could always shit it out master~ with a water based enema~" he said blushing. "that sounds wonderful~" kev purred reaching into the bag he pulled out a large syringe filled with a watery pink liquid. it was capped off at the end to prevent leaking. mentis blushed it was a good thing he had a room for this. "follow me i have a room for this kind of stuff~" he said as he walked into another part of his apartment/home he lead kev to a large room with a drain on the floor and a shower head off to one side mentis positioned himself on the floor ass over the drain,"mm stick it in me~ the drain will collect all that i expel out and send it off on it's way~ the effects will wear off right?" he asked kev nodded,"of course they will it's a one use thing~" he said as he uncapped the large syringe and pushed the end into mentis's ass pushing all the pink liquid into mentis's ass before pulling it out and stepping back mentis was over the drain as he moaned feeling the effects,"mm now let me see you let it all out for me~" kev smirked mentis moaned feeling his ass contract and expand as he started to expel from his ass watery shit mixed with cum flowed out of him and into the drain until the effects wore off and the flow stopped mentis panted face flushed. "Mm.. ah~" kev smirked,"that feel good slut~" he smirked "mm real good.. master" mentis panted as kev cleaned him then pulled him to his feet with the chain. "good~" kev said pulling mentis back into the bedroom where he took off the collar and smiled. mentis moved to the bed smiling kev lay down beside him pulling the smaller to his chest,"I'll be gone in the morning,i'll leave you a nice tip~" kev said huskily to mentis,"mm I know,but if by some chance i wake up before you. I'll make you breakfast~" he said with a wink before passing out. kev only smiled before falling asleep.

-Next morning-

Mentis groaned his ass hurt from last nights fuck he tried to move but found he couldn't a strong set of arms where wrapped around him,"Mm.. Kev?" he said looking at the other muscular male who looked as if they where waking up,"mm.. wake up" he said yawning watching as kev woke up blinking his brown eyes,"oh morning,guess you owe me breakfast~" he said with a chuckle,"Of course then you can get the hell out of here and back home~ of course what would you like?" he asked. "Do you have any coffee?" kev asked. mentis nodded,"yeah i do" . "then make two one for me one for you and toast will do for me just plain butter nothing else. mentis nodded and prepared breakfast walking in with a tray of two coffee cups and two plates both had toast on them. After breakfast and a cup of coffee kev quickly showered,dried and dress leaving a decent amount of money for mentis. "thanks mentis~,maybe i'll see you again~" he said kissing mentis's cheek as he left mentis chuckled and cleaned up before heading to shower himself finishing up and dressing. he stored the money away and grabbed his black book crossing out kev he looked at the next appointment,"mm another herm i see,then a female.. then another male hm this'll be interesting. hmm well i have next month off so hopefully I won't be in need of some type of sexual need. got to pace myself" he muttered before changing the sheets for the ones from yesterday which where now clean and dry. he shoved the dirty ones in the washer along with any dirty clothes and set it away on another cycle as he walked back into his bedroom and lay down closing his eyes.

(To be continued.. until next chapter. which will take us away from mentis don't worry addictions Part 3 is..on it's way just look out for it!)


	5. Back to reality

Mentis smiled as he sorted out his money,though his ass hurt a little from last night he was okay,at least he had next month off completely. hopefully he'd be fine enough to handle himself. 'I hope' he thought stretching. he looked out the window and out to the rising sun with a smile.

-back to arcane,it had been a few years since last time we saw him- 

Arcane was watching the sunrise also talking a slow drag from a lit cigarette,he sighed how long had it been. he didn't know all he knew was he had moved on and he was happy with where he was even if he himself didn't fully understand the whole concept. pulling out a small sketch pad he began to sketch a familiar face,the one of his current magical boyfriend. he smiled looking towards a near by well almost knowingly.

In a different place,sitting under a tree,was Amelia a light skinned,white haired woman with large breasts long legs and an hour glass figure on her head was her signature red barrette. she sighed under her eyes where dark rings,she was tired and exhausted from work. the outfits where ridiculous and her boss was a perverted creep. standing up she made her way home to prepare herself for what was to come the next morning. at least she could go to bed early to try and catch up on some sleep after she ate and showered she headed straight to bed. the next morning she got dressed for work. wearing a pair of crotch-less tights as per agreement she did't bother with any underwear leaving her moist shaven pussy exposed putting on the short black mini skirt didn't help much as she slipped on the tight white button up shirt which only buttoned so far so her cleavage was in full view. not bothering with a bra either so her nipples poked through the fabric she slipped on her black stilettos,and pulled on her long black trench coat buttoning it up tightly putting her hair into a high pony tail she put on her barrette and made her way to work, where she worked until late at night when the others had left and it was just her and her boss who called her into his office as soon as she finished up. taking a deep breath she walked into his office hearing the click of a lock as her boss wrapped his arms around her. 

"why don't you take this coat of and let me see your sexy self" he said licking his lips. amelia did her best not to recoil in disgust but did as he said slipping off the coat revealing the outfit. "good girl, following my orders~ now how about you warm yourself up for me show me that wet pussy~" he commanded amelia bit her lip but did as asked taking off the skirt and spreading her legs revealing her wet pussy she moved a hand and slowly began to finger herself wet juices spurting out a little,amelia was soaked as she letout a soft moan reaching for her breast as she rubbed one of them."mm that's it slut moan for me.." he smirked amelia's boss took off his shirt revealing his scarred chest, he took of his shoes then the rest of his clothes as he rubbed his thick large cock. amelia moaned as she rubbed herself,"enjoying yourself slut,why don't you cum for me~" her boss commanded amelia rubbed herself harder and faster until she came squirting little with a moan. "good slut,now on your hands and knees and suck me" he commanded amelia obeyed getting on her hands and knees she licked her boss's cock before taking it into her mouth trying not to gag as she sucked him she kept this up until her boss came into her mouth,she swallowed licking him clean. "good slut,now show me that wet pussy of yours~" her boss smirked. amelia shifted she moved to his desk spreading her legs wide showing him her dripping pussy,the boss smirked moving closer he rubbed against her wet folds before pushing deep inside of her without warning causing amelia to gasp letting out a long moan as her boss rapidly fucked her tight wet pussy. amelia was glad she took the pill she couldn't afford any accidents.

she already lost her virginity to some guy in high school thankfully he used common sense besides they where young and he knew her so the both decided to take each others virginity and get it over with,instead of losing it to some random stranger. Amelia moaned gripping the desk as her boss fucked her going deep inside her making wet slapping sounds as he pounded her pussy roughly,"mm ah cum for me~ and i'll fill you up real good slut~" he said with a smirk amelia let out a long moan as she came hard squirting as she felt herself clamping around her boss as he shoved into her cumming deep and hard inside her,she felt his cum filling her up as he pulled out cum dripped from her pussy she panted hard moaning a little. "such a good slut..now why don't you pee out all that cum from your dirty pussy~" he said with a smirk a section of the office opened to reveal a decent sized drain. he handed her a glass of water mixed with something that'd make her pee. "this'll make you pee and don't think i forgot about your ass,you're not off the hook yet" he smirked amelia drank the glass and squatted down over the drain her boss watched as she let out a moan and peed uncontrollably into the drain cum mixing in with the pee until it was all gone she kept peeing until the effects wore off by now amelia was panting.

"good girl now for that ass~" he smirked ripping off amelia's tights exposing her entire lower body he chained her to the floor over the drain on her hands and knees as he pushed a pump into her ass attached to a tank of blue liquid he pumped it all into her and pulled out the pump waiting for the effects. Amelia groaned feeling her ass contract and expand as she began to shit right then and there, with a moan,shitting profusely from her ass in a long continuous stream of shit until it started to slow down and stop her boss cleaned her up with a smirk watching as the drain carried everything away. once done he closed the drain from under her and attached a pump to her pussy and began to pump it out all the way causing amelia to moan loudly he unattached the pump leaving her pink insides hanging out he smirked rubbing her pussy watching as she moaned from the touch without warning he shoved his fist into her pussy fisting her hard and fast,"mm cum and pee for me slut~" he smirked opening the drain again as amelia let out a long moan cumming and peeing at the same time her boss smirked pulling on a glove and shoving his fist into her ass fisting her until she came and shit herself from the rough fisting cleaning her up once again he attached clamps that where chained together to her nipples he hooked another one o them and attached that one to her clit,"good slut~" he smirked pushing a thick dildo into her pussy plugging in in he did the same to her ass smirking. "don't take those out~ keep them in until you get home~ and don't take off the clamps either" he smirked. amelia was then unchained. "get dressed and go~" he smirked amelia blushed putting the skirt back on and pulling on the coat she walked out trying not to moan or remember what just happened in the office as her boss cleaned up and redressed. she went home managing to make it home in time letting out a long moan as she fell on the floor she pulled out the dildo's panting as she went to clean herself up taking off the clamps before collapsing on her bed. she was just glad she was on the pill so she wouldn't get pregnant from her boss. as she finally fell asleep. 

(next chapter is coming soon)


	6. Back to reality part 2

Amelia groaned as she opened her eyes reminding herself of what she needed to do she sighed and got up stripping down she put picked up her phone and texted her boss saying she was going to send him her daily video soon. as she set her phone in a special stand and pressed record as she shifted onto the bed moving into position she reached over and grabbed a large thick dildo much like the one of the one's her boss gave her but this one was dark purple and a lot thicker than one of the black ones she had inside her previously she licked the dildo seductively sucking on it as she spread her legs giving the camera a good view of her stretched shaven pussy it was still a little swollen from before but she just smiled pulling the dildo out of her mouth as she moved it down towards her pussy.

shoving it in deeply she expertly moved her hand rapidly pushing the dildo in and out as she moaned she kept going until she came hard panting she winked at the camera pulling out the dildo so the cum dripped out of her pussy she licked the dildo clean and winked again as she got up and turned off the camera ending the first vid. she send it to her boss and asked what to do next for him. 'Such a good slut,how you pee yourself for me~ then I want you to shit yourself do it in the shower ,after your done let me watch you shower, oh and don't forget to pump your ass full of water to wash it out' he texted back.

Amelia sighed and shifted the camera stand to her bathroom aiming it at the shower. she went into her room grabbing an old pair of panties slipping them on she grabbed what she needed two glassed of water and two different pills one would make her pee the other would make her shit. she turned on the camera again as she stepped into the non running shower as she took the one that would make her pee. no sooner than she did she squeezed her legs together squirming trying hard not to pee until she gave in and peed herself watching as the pee soaked into the panties and down her leg once she stopped peeing she took the other pill. and turned around as she shit herself groaning once finished she peeled off the panties and tossed them aside as she turned on the water cleaning herself up.

she grabbed a dildo pump shoving it into her ass as she pumped water into herself filling herself up with the water she pulled the pump out and groaned as she expelled it all cleaning out her ass in the process as the shower washed it all away she finished up cleaning herself she stepped out and turned off the camera sending the video to her boss again.'Dirty slut~ very well done. now.. one last thing for me slut, put a thick dildo into your ass and plug it up. next grab another dildo cover it in aphrodisiac and put it deep inside that pretty little pussy plug it up and put some cum prevention on your clit and plug it up then i want you to come to me~ dressed for work in the usual outfit slut so i can fuck your pussy raw~' he texted back. 

she looked at the message and sighed again. but did as told filming it as she shoved the dildo into her ass and plugged it she covered another one in aphrodisiac and pushed it in plugging herself she put some cum prevention on her clit and around the plug as she dressed in her normal outfit then sent the vid to her boss. she took another pill before heading to work, when she made it to her boss's office she felt like her pussy was on fire as she was let in and the door locked behind her. "beg" said her boss. "please.. I need to cum.. please.. oh god.. please ah~ my pussy is on fire please let me cum.. sir" she moaned out. "strip" she did as told and stripped down. her boss smirked and pulled out the plug from her ass as well as the dildo. 

"nice and clean" he said with a smirk pulling the plug out of her pussy the dildo slid out as her juices dripped but no cum came out. the boss smirked and pulled out a bottle of green liquid dabbing some on amelia's clit,"cum for me~" he said with a smirk as he started to finger her, she let out a moan as he boss went faster eventually she came hard squirting with a loud moan. "now for the fun part I'm going to fuck this pussy raw". he smirked shoving into her from behind as he pounded her pussy roughly,"Ohh ah~" she moaned out almost screaming in pleasure now. she couldn't help it she just moaned loudly,"ohh ah.. boss~" she moaned out as her boss grabbed her breasts squeezing them roughly as he pounded harder and faster into her,"Oh ah yes yes.." she moaned out her voice betraying her.

"that's it moan for me slut" her boss commanded. he kept going amelia came a few times but he kept pounding into her not once letting up until she was pounded red and raw. "mmm so red and raw~" he smirked as he shoved into her and came hard into her raw abused pussy. "mm~ do you like my cum~ your pussy must love it~" he smirked as he came again filling her up more he pulled out watching as cum dripped from her pussy. amelia was panting hard eyes glazed in pleasure she couldn't think straight. her boss flipped her over pushing her against his desk,"mm~ how about i fuck that lovely ass of yours~" he smirked.

"mm please..sir.." amelia found herself saying. "hmm tempting but i rather watch this sex bot destroy it~ meet X3R0" he smirked as a silver sex bot walked in the cock on it huge and already erect. Amelia's eyes widened as the robot smirked shoving into her ass without warning causing amelia to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure since the bot's cock was nicely lubricated. the robot began to move in and out of amelia hard and fast stretching out her ass as it did so. "Ohh ah~" she moaned out feeling pleasure coursing through her now as the robot continued to pound into her expanding his cock so much amelia though she was going to split in two but all it did was stretch and gape her ass wide as she moaned louder beside herself in pleasure to care at the moment. after while the robot thrusted i one last time filling amelia up with their hot cum to the brim before pulling out watching as it dripped from her now gaped hole. "mmm ah~" she moaned out unable to move her boss smirked.and plugged her up. "Good slut now stay here and rest" he commanded picking her up and taking her to the back room he set her down on a bed ad put a blanket over her. Amelia passed out after that exhausted.

-TBC.


	7. Addictions Part 3

Mentis had just finished cleaning up for the next client of his,he had the bed ready and a few other things. He was currently in his dark green robe once again as he looked outside to see a petite male with short white hair cut in a bob cut with pale green eyes,in a tight black dress and black heels,holding a handbag,he opened the door smiling."Why hello Cheri~" said mentis with a wink knowing who this was from a previous meeting as this was no new client,but a regular,who he knew was definitely clean,"well hello mentis~" said cheri as he walked in mentis closed the door behind him. Mentis knew Cheri was a herm, he was more feminine than male but he liked to mix and match from time to time. "so love you ready to play with me~ My pussy and ass have been aching for you and that thick cock of yours all day" cheri said seductively. 

"oh really care to show me~" he said voice low. "lead me to the bedroom and I'll be sure to show you" said cheri, mentis nodded leading cheri to the bedroom mentis sat on the large green bed while cheri put down the handbag he had, he smirked and unzipped two zips at each side of his dress letting it fall off into two pieces revealing his naked form. between his legs was an average cock and below it was a tight petite looking pussy shaven and waxed looking a little wet. but mentis knew despite cheri being petite his pussy could stretch and squeeze mentis's cock tightly. "someone looks excited~" he smirked taking off his robe revealing his muscled body cheri blushed and almost came at the sight. "damn you're sexy" said cheri seductively lust in his voice. "You know it now tell me what you want and I'll give it to you~" he said with a smirk. Cheri smiled,"hmm,how about the usual~" he said with a wink.

Mentis smirked and stood,"Okay then~" he said pulling out a box from under the bed he opened it and pulled out a thick large dildo and some soft rope,cheri had shifted to lie down on the bed as mentis tied him up tying his ankles to his wrists making sure he was perfectly positioned, pulling out a bottle of aphrodisiac he covered the dildo in it then pulling out a bottle of cum prevention did the same thing mixing the aphrodisiac with the prevention as he shoved it deep inside cheri's pussy plugging it up with a plug. "don't that feel good slut~" he said as he put clamps that where connected by a chain on cheri's nipples he connected a third chain with a clamp on it to the middle and put the clamp on cheri's exposed clit. Cheri moaned loudly face flushed,"ohh ah~ master mm it feels so good.." he moaned out his pussy twitching from the mix of aphrodisiac and cum prevention as he leaked a bit from his pussy his cock slowly began to harden and mentis reached out a hand to rub it using the other hand to rube himself,"mm.. oh does this feel good slut~" asked mentis seductively. 

"YES OH YES IT DOES AH~" cheri moaned out face flushed. "good because once your nice and hard we're going to have some fun~" he said with a smirk once cheri was hard mentis slipped a cock ring on cheri's cock and watched it twitch and slowly turn red. "nng ah~" cheri moaned out. "hmm let's see what else can i do oh~" he smirked and pushed a pump into cheri's ass a long tube connected it to a tank full of pale blue liquid,"This'll make you shit~ don't worry the pump will just suck it up into the tank~ don't want to make a mess now do we~" he said with a smirk. pushing a button the liquid rapidly pumped into cheri's ass until non was left and the pump sealed itself with a push of a button. "now the effects should take effect soon~" he said watching cheri squirm,"nng ah master..please ah.. let me shit for you I ah..fuck..i'll do anything just please let me shit now" he begged. "hmm would you cum real hard for me after you shit and i give you the antidote~" mentis asked. "Yes master i will ah~ but please let me shit for you now" cheri begged again. 

"alright~ let me see you shit for me~" mentis smirked pushing the button to unseal the pump. Cheri groaned as his ass contracted and expanded as he began to shit profusely from his ass moaning loudly as it was pumped out and into the tank. "don't worry the effects of the liquid will were off on it's own~" he said watching cheri continue face flushed as he kept shitting,"ohh ah..make it stop oh ah~" he begged as he continued to shit it didn't slow down until the effects wore off and the flow stopped,cheri panted groaning in relief his ass was red and raw from the shitting but he smiled. 

"mm that felt so good master.. " cheri managed to say. Mentis smirked pulling out the pump and cleaning cheri up disposing of the wipe he used in the trash. he slowly pulled the plug out of cheri's pussy and then pulled out the thick didlo watching as juices dripped from cheri's throbbing pussy. he pulled out a bottle of green liquid and poured some onto cheri's pussy. 

"now cum for me~" he said as he started to finger cheri hard and fast causing cheri to moan loudly,"Ohh ah.. YES YES~" he moaned out as he was being fingered mentis kept going until he pulled out his fingers watching as cheri arched his back a bit and came hard squirting,"nng ah..fuck..master..please..mm..take off the ah cock ring please..I'll do anything" he begged. "will you let me fuck that tight pussy of yours until it's as red and raw as your ass~" he said with a smirk.

"Yes... ah. I will just please take it off" cheri begged. Mentis nodded and took off the cock ring. "how about you cum for me from your pretty cock~" he said as he rubbed it hard and fast until cheri came covering menti's hand in cum,"good slut~" he said as he licked his hand clean. he shifted rubbing his cock between cheri's petite pussy lips before slowly sliding into him pushing in deep,"ohh fuck your pussy is so tight mm~ so good squeezing me now mm for your promised pounding slut~" he said as he started to move fast and hard pounding into cheri. who moaned loudly,"Ohh yes yes master oh.. fuck me harder please oh~" cheri begged, mentis complied fucking cheri harder and rougher pounding into cheri's tight pussy. causing the chains to pull at his clit and nipples with each thrust which made cheri moan louder. Mentis kept going even after cheri had came hard a few times he didn't stop until cheri's pussy was nicely red and raw,"Mm do you want me to cum deep inside this tight pussy of yours~" he said with a smirk,"mm oh please ah do I'm on the pill master~" he confirmed mentis nodded and came deep inside cheri filling him to the brim with cum causing some to drip out. "mm so good.., but you might want to take a morning after before you go~" he said as he pulled out,"now how about i fuck your raw ass~" he said with a smirk. 

"nng ah.. master please.. do..fill it up with your hot cum please~" cheri begged mentis smirked and lubed up a bit before shoving into cheri's ass and began to fuck him roughly,"OHH AH YES YES MASTER OH YES~" cheri moaned out in a mix of pleasure and pain eventually mentis came deep and hard inside cheri's ass and pulled out watching as cum dripped from cheri's raw hole. "mm.. so good.. master please mm untie me.." he said eyes glazed in pleasure. mentis nodded untying cheri and then cleaning up disposing of anything necessary in the proper fashion. the pump he used was clear the tank of shit was properly disposed off. now replaced with a new tank of something else. "now rest cheri~" he said using cheri's name now cheri only smiled as he passed out. 

Mentis lay beside cheri and fell asleep. the next moring cheri was gone and there was a note and a thick wad of cash. he picked up the note and read it. 'Thanks for the wild fuck hun,going to be sore for awhile but damn you're worth it I did as you asked and took a morning after. thanks again for the loving mentis. I'll be sure to swing by again -Love Cheri~' mentis smiled as he once again cleaned up replacing the sheets as per usual tossing the dirty ones into the wash. He crossed out cheri from his list and put the money away in his safe next on his list was a female. he went ahead to shower and clean up after he finished he dressed in only briefs and a t-shirt nothing more or less. pulling on his robe ad leaving it untied. 

(Addictions Part 4 coming soon~)


	8. Back to reality part 3

Amelia groaned opening her eyes,"mm..ow.." she muttered realizing she was still naked but cleaned up aside from the dried cum she was sore. "mm oh..how..long was I passed out" she wondered aloud. "well a few hours my slut~" came a voice which belonged to her boss as he stepped into view. "Now stand" he commanded amelia slowly got up wincing a little but stood her raw pussy and her now gaped ass which had since shrank down a bit. "good girl~" he said walking closer he ran his hands down amelia's body,"now how to punish you hmm~" he thought for awhile as he rubbed her sides. "I know~" he handed amelia a tight looking leather suit,"put it on" he commanded amelia nodded and put it on her boss smirked pushing a button so the suit got tighter almost like a second skin. making her breasts and pussy stand out more. the boss rand his hand between amelia's legs causing her to whimper and moan. "nng sir" she moaned out. her boss smirked handing her a short black dress that would cover the suit. "put it on~" he said amelia nodded slipping it on.

her boss smirked pulling out a thick dildo he pulled off hidden piece of the suit so amelia's raw pussy was exposed,her boss smirked turning on the large dildo and shoving it in amelia's raw pussy before plugging it up and reattaching the piece he took off. "now go home slut,and don't take that off until you are" he stated with a smirk. Amelia groaned but grabbed her trench coat since she already had her shoes still on her uniform was handed to her in a bag as was her barrette which she placed on her head after putting the trench coat on she left the building and made it home. closing the door behind her and locking it she took off the trench coat and went to her room pulling off the dress and managing to pull out the dildo when she took the piece of suit off. she took off the suit with a groan and went to go clean up. once done she went straight to her bed and collapsed wondering how much more she could take. as she passed out.

-TBC- 

(short chapter is short sorry I just didn't know what else to write (may update in future), Addictions Part 4 is coming next so be ready..)


	9. Addictions Part 4

Mentis,who had just finished up getting things prepared was in his signature green robe of course he had on nothing underneath, he heard a knock at his door and walked to it looking through the peep hole he saw a woman who looked like she came at chest height to him he wasn't too sure,she had pale blonde shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes,unlike most the females he met this one was wearing blue jeans boots and a dark green crop top,her breasts where a modest size and she had curves she wasn't too fat or skinny either. mentis slowly opened the door,"Are you Lilly?" he asked. looking her up and down. Lilly blushed seeing mentis face,"Yeah,you must be mentis.." she said as she was let it mentis closed the door behind him. 

"Yeah so what can I do for you" he said voice seductive and deep. "I want to be punished,I want to be your little slut..I've already prepared myself. I took a pill this morning and I'm not a virgin I took that myself with a dildo..but I've never really felt a real dick before so..yeah but I want this" lilly said blushing. Mentis smirked,"I promise I'll start gentle allow me to be the first dick in your pussy~" he smirked. "I'm clean I have a shower so let me lead you to the bedroom~" he said leading her to the bedroom,"Strip for me~" he said with a smirk. lilly nodded taking off her boots then her tank top revealing her large breasts,she wasn't wearing a bra at all. "not wearing a bra i see naughty" he said with a wink. Lilly slipped off her jeans revealing her shaved and waxed pussy as she had no underwear on either. "Naughty girl~" he teased lilly blushed. 

mentis smirked as he took off his robe revealing his cock to her. "care to touch it~" he asked with a smirk. Lilly reached out a small hand and rubbed it,mentis let out a soft moan,"mm~ that's it now suck it" he commanded. Lilly blushed,"Well I have sucked on a dildo for practice.. but never the real thing" she admitted as she moved forward and licked from the base to the tip before easing it into her mouth and sucking on as much as she could take bobbing her head up and down. "mm ah~ that's it mm suck don't be afraid to use your tongue" he suggested Lilly nodded using her tongue as she sucked,"mm more~" he said lilly sucked harder and faster,"mm.. I'm going to cum mm.. you want to taste my hot cum don't you~" he said with a smirk. 

Lilly nodded,"Mm..please.." she managed to say.Mentis put a hand on lilly's head and moved his hips back and forth for a bit before he finally came into her mouth with a moan. Lilly swallowed eagerly and mentis allowed her to go back up. Lilly licked her lips. "Such a naughty slut now tell me what you want~" he asked smirking Lilly blushed,"Fuck me..fuck my tight pussy until it's raw" she stated moving to lie on the bed and spread her legs. "If that's what you want" he stated shifting so he was between her legs,"This might hurt at first but you'll get used to it" he said as he rubbed his cock between her pussy lips before slowly sliding in stretching her pussy out. "mm ah~..it..mm oh it doesn't hurt ah that much" she said as she moaned. 

mentis started to move slowly in and out until lilly was used to the feeling before he sped up,Lilly was moaning beneath him by now,her face flushed as he fucked her harder and faster pounding into her Lilly herself had came hard a few times already but he kept going until her pussy was raw he shoved in one last time before cumming deep into her causing some cum to leak out he pulled out slowly watching as the cum leaked out from her raw stretched hole. "you liked that~" he said with a smirk. "nng yes..mm it was so good master..please..fuck my ass.." she said blushing. Mentis smirked,"on your hands and knees slut" he commanded she nodded moving so she was on her hands and knees he smirked grabbing some lube he applied it to her and a bit to himself,"mm fuck me good and hard sir..don't hold back.." she said blushing. 

Mentis shoved in without warning and began to fuck her ass rapidly,Lilly moaned out loudly gripping the sheets as she moaned almost screaming as mentis fucked her ass widly deep and hard until he came into her ass filling her up with his hot cum he pulled out looking at her stretched ass. "did that feel good slut" he said seductively,"mm ah..yes..it felt so good..please.. punish me more" she begged. "hmm~ how about I make you pee a lot from your raw pussy or shit from your ass hmm ~ " he smirked. "how..about both sir" she suggested. "That's possible~ come with me" he said smirking. lilly followed mentis to another room with a drain on the floor and a round pedestal it looked almost like some sort of chair or support it was currently on the ground for now. 

he reached up attaching cuffs to her wrists and pulled her up so she was a good few feet off the floor he raised the pedestal and positioned it under her repositioning her so both her ass and pussy where on display her legs chained to her wrists. her smirked pushing a thick butt plug into her ass and thick plug into her pussy he pulled forward a tank of pink liquid pushing the end into lilly's mouth,"Drink it all up~" he said as he turned the pump on the liquid began to pump into lilly's mouth she drank it all down it wasn't until the tank was empty did mentis remove the pump. 

"The pink liquid should make you not only pee but shit as well until the effects where off I say you should be feeling the need to go now.." he said smirking lilly groaned,"nng please sir.. nng let me pee and shit for you ah~.. please ohh I'll do anything sir" she begged as the plug in her ass was pulled in and out,"Okay,while your peeing and shitting I'll think of something~" he said as he removed both plugs at once. Lilly groaned as she felt herself start to pee the golden liquid squirting out of her,feeling her ass contract and expand she groaned as she began to shit uncontrollably as it slid out of her ass and onto the floor into a drain below after the effects wore off lilly was then cleaned up as well as the floor the drain had washed everything away. mentis lowered the pedestal smirking. he placed a pussy pump over her raw pussy and pumped it out expanding her raw pussy lips and clit. "how far do you want me to pump it out~" he smirked.

"nng all the way..please destroy my pussy" she begged. Mentis smirked and pumped her raw pussy all the way out detaching it and letting her pink insides hang out he moved a hand an rubbed her causing little to moan in pleasure,"Mm ohh~" she moaned out. he smirked putting a clamp on her clit and then nipple clamps onto her breasts causing her to moan. "mm ah.." she moaned out face flushed.

he shifted pushing his fingers into her pumping them in and out,"mm I wonder if i can shove my entire fist into you~" he said with a smirk. Lilly moaned,"nng please.fist me.." she said mentis smirked and pushed his entire fist in he shoved in and out rapidly causing lilly too practically scream in pleasure he kept going until he pulled out his fist at the exact moment little came and peed hard panting heavily from the fisting ,"mmm ah..that felt so good.." she moaned out. he unchained her and let her down smirking. as he pulled on the clamps. she moaned,"now..tell me my slut" he said with a smirk. "What would you like me do to you now~" he asked. 

"mm..pump me full of water and clean out my dirty ass?" she suggested. Mentis smirked,"then on your hands and knees over the drain" he said with a smirk lilly nodded and got into position mentis shoved a pump attached to a tank of water into her ass he turned it on and pumped it all into her watching as her stomach expanded he pulled out the pump and waited. 

Lilly groaned as her ass contracted and expanded before a rush of watery shit exploded from her ass she groaned moaning as all the water was pushed out of her she panted her ass now clean and water free. "did that feel good slut" he said smirking."yes..master" she said blushing. "Good now for something else" he said smirking.. he shifted her so he could see both her ass and pussy he slowly slid six large oval eggs into her raw pussy they where about the size of his fist he put a clamp on her pussy lips to prevent them from coming out.

"nng ah..please let me ah push these out ngg~" she moaned out. "only if you let me fuck your ass while you push them out~" he said with a smirk,"mm yes master as you wish" she said blushing mentis smirked shifting to shove deep into her ass he started to move slowly he unclamped her raw pussy lips,"then go on~" he said as he continued to fuck her she groaned moaning as she pushed out the first one with a plop then the second until all six where out by now she was moaning loudly as mentis fucked her ass rapidly before cumming deep into her he pulled out with a smirk. 

"that feel good slut~" he said smirking he took off the clamps on her nipples and rubbed her breasts,"how about i give you a reward for being such a good slut" he said as he shoved into her raw pussy she moaned loudly as he started to fuck her rapidly shoving in and out as he squeezed and played with her breasts the clit clamp was still on her,"mm ohh fuck yes yes!" she moaned out as he fucker her harder and faster,"mm you feel so good cum for me and I'll fill you up real good~" he said with a smirk she let out a loud moan as she came hard squirting from he raw pussy,"nng please.. oh fill me up master" she said face flushed. 

Mentis shoved in one more time before cumming deep and hard into her pulling out as the cum dripped from her raw pussy,"mm..that..felt so good.. master mm thank oh you~" she said panting. mentis smirked pulling her up to her feet. "such a good slut" he said still playing with her breasts he took off the clit clamp and reached a hand down to rub her clit he stopped rubbing the moment she was close to cumming,"nng..please oh..let me cum nngg" she begged,"only if you pee after you cum for me~" he said positioning them both of the drain,"nng anything for you master" she said, he nodded and rubbed her hard and fast until she came squirting,"now pee for me~" he said smirking mentis moved his hand as she peed,"anything else you want slut~" he asked with a smirk. "mm no..master mm.. thank you mentis.." she said softly. mentis shifted his hand so they where around her waist he kissed her cheek. "Anytime~" he said smiling.

=Next morning= 

Mentis groaned opening his eyes he was alone,both had gone back to his room and both had passed out,there was a note and a decent sized amount of money on the table. mentis grabbed the note and read it, 'Thanks for the amazing night,I enjoyed being your little slut,I hope the money is enough for your services, maybe we could do this again sometime. oh and i didn't forget to take a morning after before i left just in case you know, well cya around -Lilly' mentis smiled and put the money away he cleaned up and made his bed crossing lilly off his list,next he had was a male and after that he'd be free to do what he wanted a break from his sex addicted life for once he smiled chuckling softly wondering how today was going to turn out. he sighed stretching as he went into the shower to wash up one he finished he dried himself off and slipped on his usual robe before grabbing himself a bite to eat he was just sipping his coffee when he heard a knock at the door standing up coffee in hand he looked through the peephole to see a large tanned male,short black hair and deep blue eyes,wearing a tight looking muscle shirt and leather pants,with black boots.

mentis slowly opened the door,"um Hello? what can I do you for sir?" he asked sipping his coffee. "are you Mentis?" he asked. "Yes,yes I am." he stated looking the man up and down. "so what're you here for" he asked. "My name is Tony..and I'm here to make you mine~" he said seductively. Mentis blushed,"so you're the male i'm suppose to see today~ well come on in" he said letting the male in he closed and locked the door. "Mind if you wait until I finish my coffee" he said as he sipped his coffee,"Not at all love" he stated with a smile. Mentis smiled,"so are you clean right nothing I need to worry about? cause if i have to run you though my tests then I shall" he said pointing to a table with different tests on it. "I'm clean I assure you" said tony,"but if you want to test me then go ahead" he said. Mentis nodded he finished his coffee and set to work after a series of different test all which turned out negative. "well you are clean.." said mentis smiling. "so I guess you want to pound my tight ass~" said mentis with a blush. "Oh definitely~" said tony with a smirk. 

"well I'm ready for you~" he said taking off his robe,"man you are quite sexy~" he said taking in the smallers form. sure mentis had some scars but tony didn't seem to mind as he slipped off the shirt boots and pants,teasingly lowering the tight briefs to reveal his thick large cock that looked like it could split mentis in two. "So big~ it's a good thing my ass can stretch~" mentis said with a blush."don't forget to lube~" he said tony nodded gently lubing mentis up as well as himself before slowly pushing into mentis inch by inch until mentis was completely filled. Mentis moaned loudly face flushed as he felt completely stuffed,his own cock was leaking a bit,"mm fuck..ohh~ you fill me so well mm~" he moaned out. "fuck..me good please master" he begged. 

Tony smirked and began to slowly push in and out at first before speeding up pounding into mentis's ass hard and fast fucking him wildly,"OHH YES YES OH YES~ FUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD~" he moaned out gripping the sheets tightly the larger male grabbed the smallers cock and began to rub it in his large hand,"mm cum for me and I'll fill you up so much your stomach will expand and you'll be stuffed full of hot cum~" he said with a smirk. Mentis let out a loud moan as he came into tony's hand,"Please ah.. fill me up ah~" he moaned out eyes glazed in pleasure his tongue hung out as he panted heavily. tony shoved in one last time before cumming deep and hard inside mentis filling him up with a load of cum so much so mentis's stomach expanded full of cum. "mm..ah~ fuck.." he moaned out tony pulled out watching as cum leaked from mentis's now stretched and gaped ass. "did that feel good~" tony said with a smirk. "mm so good.. sir.." he said panting heavily. "mm now how about we clean out your dirty ass~" tony said with a smirk. 

"mm you ah~ want me to shit out all this cum sir~" asked mentis blushing. "yes i do~" said tony smirking. "mm then follow me" he said managing to stand up even after the pounding he had received leading the larger male to the same room he took lilly too he got on his hands and knees over a drain. "mm just stick the one with the blue liquid into my ass unless you want me to pee and shit then put the one with the pink liquid in my mouth" he stated. "hmm i think i rather watch you shit~" said tony pushing the one with the blue liquid into mentis as he flicked the switch watching the liquid get pumped into mentis he pulled it out once the tank was empty mentis groaned face flushed.

"nng.." "shit for me~" said tony with a smirk watching as mentis's gaped ass contracted and expanded again as mentis started to shit face flushed until the effects wore off,"nng.." mentis moaned out face flushed,"how about i clean that dirt ass out with some water~" said tony shoving another pump this one was connected to a tank filled with water which was pumped into mentis before being pulled out mentis groaned as his ass contracted and expanded as watery shit expelled from his ass until there was just water expelling cleaning him out. mentis panted face flushed. "now stand~" said tony mentis stood slowly face flushed,"rub yourself~ until you not only cum but pee as well~" tony said with a smirk. Mentis slowly started to rub himself moaning,"mm ah~" he came hard panting not soon after he peed watching it flow into the drain until it stopped, "that feel good~" tony said smirking. 

"mm yes master" mentis said blushing. tony smirked walking up behind mentis and shoving into his ass once again causing the smaller to moan loudly,"nng ah~" mentis moaned out. "I bet you like having a thick cock fuck you~" tony said as he moving slowly in and out. "mm ah~ yes ah.. I do feels so good~" he moaned out. he chained mentis with the wrist cuffs as he fucked him,"Mm~ i'm going to fill you up so much~" stated tony as he once again came deep into mentis filling him up he pulled out and plugged mentis with a large butt plug keeping all the cum inside of him. "Mm~" mentis moaned out face flushed as tony set him on the pedestal legs spread so both his cock and ass where on display.

 

The other smirked putting a cock ring on the smaller, "i'm going to make you squirm~" he said as he shoved a pump into mentis's mouth mentis blushed as he drank down the pink liquid, the pump was pulled out his mouth as soon as the tank was empty mentis groaned feeling the effects as the plug moved in and out his ass but remained there. "nng ah..master.. I ah need to shit..and pee please ah.. let me..shit and pee for you ah~ I'll do anything just ah please.." he begged. "hmm~ how about letting me fuck that ass of yours until it's red and raw~" he said with a smirk mentis moaned,"nng yes i will but please ah.. let me shit and pee for you sir" he begged,

Tony smirked pulling out the plug and taking off the cock ring he stood back watching as mentis started to shit and pee uncontrollably as he moaned watching as not only the shit expelled but the cum as well,the effects wore off and tony cleaned mentis up with the shower head,the drain washed everything else away. tony let mentis down unchaining him. "on your hands and knees~" tony commanded, Mentis nodded getting on his hand and knees as tony once again shoved into him fucking him hard and fast mentis had came a few times over the course of the fucking it wasn't until mentis's ass was red and raw that tony finally came into him again. "mm ah~" he moaned out as tony pulled out mentis was a pleasured panting mess.

-A few hours later- 

Mentis who was now clean once again groaned face flushed he was currently in the arms of tony who he was pressed against,mentis smiled closing his eyes as he passed out from everything he had been through, the next morning mentis woke up finding tony was gone and in his place a wad of cash and a note. mentis opened the note. 'Thanks for the amazing sex love,you felt great. May we meet again Love tony' it was short but mentis smiled putting the money in his safe he had enough saved to last him quite awhile for now he was too tired to move much so he locked his safe up and collapsed back onto the bed.

(end of Addictions we shall move onto another 4 part series involving someone else)


	10. Back to reality part 4

Amelia groaned her body hurt, she looked at the clock and sighed her ass and pussy where still a bit sore but she couldn't care less at this point as she stood up. she sighed quickly showering she stepped out slipping on the same skin tight suit and short dress outfit from last night she grabbed herself a quick breakfast before pulling on her stilettos and trench coat grabbing her barrette she grabbed the dildo from last night and spread her legs pushing in the dildo she grabbed the removable piece from the floor and put it back on securing the dildo inside her. she grabbed her keys and phone and left making her way to her work. 

she worked until everyone else left it was only then she stood and knocked on her bosses office with a gruff "come in" she let herself in closing the door behind her and locking it. she looked at her boss,"show me" he said as if knowing what she was hiding. she complied taking off the trench coat to show exactly what she had underneath. the boss smirked. "Naughty girl,you deserve a reward" he said smirking. "Take off the dress" he said amelia nodded taking off the dress to show the leather suit. the boss smirked. "on your hands and knees" he commanded amelia complied getting on her hands and knees the boss removed the removable piece,"such a naughty slut" he said pulling out the dildo causing amelia to moan. "such a good girl" he stated opening up a familiar drain he moved amelia over it spreading her legs and shackling them down with restraints, smirking he removed a removable section from her ass exposing her raw hole. 

he smirked grabbing a pump he shoved it into amelia's ass,he put another over amelia's pussy connected to a tank,shoving another into amelia's mouth he activated the first pump which pumped a familiar blue liquid into her ass,he activated another which pumped water mixed with something that'd make her pee into her mouth. the pump that was connected to her pussy was also connected to the pump with the blue liquid but to a different separate empty tank that was connected to it but sealed from the other. 

once the liquids where pumped into amelia the one in her mouth was removed, her boss stood back watching the effects take place. Amelia groaned face flushed as she started to pee from her raw pussy not soon after she began to shit groaning as the pumps where switched to reverse sucking up both pee and shit,as the effects where wearing off both tanks where full of shit and pee,the boss smirked pushing a button mixing the too into a liquid form and was pumped back into amelia's ass groaning as she was filled up with her own shit and pee mixed together her stomach expanding until she was full to the brim. her boss smirked pulling out the pump and plugging amelia up with thick butt plug. the boss smirked and started to rub amelia's pussy,"ngg ah~ master please.. let me release this shit and pee from my ass I'll ah do anything master" she begged feeling the pressure build up. "hmm anything~ how about letting this sex bot make your pussy tighter again almost virgin and destroying it ripping it up only to heal you again but back to this previous state~" said the boss smirking. 

Amelia groaned,"ngg Yes.. please.. just let me release from my ass please" she begged the boss smirked pulling out the plug watching as amelia's ass contracted and expanded before exploding out the watery shit from her ass and into the drain until it was all gone,amelia was panting face flushed, the robot stepped from the shadows and put a hand over amelia's pussy using a beam he made amelia's pussy tighter he smirked pushing into amelia without warning causing her to scream at how big he was the robot rapidly fucked her tearing up her insides as he stretched her out destroying her pussy as he fucked her raw. 

Amelia was screaming the pain almost unbearable,but soon the pain started to fade away it was a slow process but eventually instead of pain amelia felt a wave of pleasure rush through her as she moaned loudly her abused pussy was red and raw there was even some blood but not much eventually it all came to a stop as the robot shoved into her one more time filling her up with his hot cum. amelia was panting. the robot pulled out and healed amelia's sore insides back to the way it was before this all started, only to shove into her again causing amelia to moan as he fucked her,his cock expanding as it stretched her pussy out,his monster cock destroying her pussy as he stretched her far a mix of cum and pee leaked from her as she moaned squirting pee and cum with each thrust the robot made,the robot kept this up until he released his hot thick cum into amelia's now destroyed pussy of course it will shrink back down again but it'll still be slightly gaped.

Amelia moaned the robot pulled out watching as cum dripped from amelia's gaped raw pussy, the boss smirked,"fist her ass" he commanded the robot smirked pushing a fist into amelia's ass and began to fist her rapidly causing amelia to moan loudly her face flushed completely eyes glazed in pleasure as she came over and over as the robot fisted her pulling out as amelia shit herself and came at the same time panting heavily the robot washed amelia and his hand up with a smirk. "did that feel good slut~" her boss smirked amelia nodded panting hard as her boss released her restraints amelia passed out from pure pleasure and exhaustion. 

(-END- see notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote on my poll for what story you wish to see next.  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/13198644
> 
> Next chapter we move on from this and onto something else sorry for the late update and stuff.


	11. Anni the sex slave

Anni smiled as she was currently tied up bondage style with rope,which rubbed against her wet pussy and squeezed her breasts she was currently shackled to the floor legs spread on her hands and knees, there was nipple clamps on her hanging from her perked up nipples,her current master smirked as he made her suck him which she did eagerly sucking him deeply,until eventually he came inside her mouth she swallowed licking her master clean,"mm..so tasty master" she said her face flushed.

"such a good naughty lamb,how about a reward hmm,would you like my dick deep inside your tight wet pussy~" he said with a smirk,Anni nodded,"yes, please master I'd love your cock deep inside my wet pussy" she said blushing deeper. "as you wish~" her master said shifting behind her he moved the rope aside as he shoved deeply inside of anni without warning causing her to moan loudly,she was no virgin having lost it to her previous master,plus she had taken a pill so that she was protected from getting pregnant for at least a month at a time. she moaned louder as her master fucked her harder and faster,"Ohh ah~ yes yes.. master yes more please mm~" she moaned out as she felt him pounding into her now her juices flowed out of her with each thrust she could feel warmth pool inside her, eyes glazed in pleasure.

"how much do you want my hot cum deep inside you slut~" her master said shifting to grab and squeeze her breasts,"ohh ah~ more than ever please let me feel your hot cum deep inside me fill my wet hot slutty pussy up with your hot cum please master I'll do anything aah~" she moaned out. "hmm~" her master hmm'd in thought wondering exactly what he should make her do,"Would you,fill your own pussy with your own shit and pee it all out~" he said with a smirk, Anni nodded,"yes master anything for you" she said between moans,her master thrusted into her fucking her pussy until it was red and raw before finally cumming deep inside of her filling her up with his cum,not soon after her master came she did too and hard panting,"mm okay now for your end of the deal slut~" he smirked pushing a double dildo pump into anni one side in her pussy the other in her ass currently the pussy one was sealed off.

as he activated a pump which pumped blue liquid into anni's ass before sealing itself and opening up the pussy side and sealing off the main pump before opening the ass side,anni moaned as she began to feel the effects,her master watching as anni's ass contracted and expanded before she started to shit filling up her own pussy making her stomach expand a bit her master smirked waiting until anni was full enough before sealing off the pussy end the effects of the liquid having stopped by now,Her master smirked pushing pump into anni's mouth making her drink water mixed with something that'd make her pee once all gone he removed the pumps but left anni plugged up,"does it feel good,do you want to pee it all out~" said her master,"yes please ah.. Let me pee it all out master" she moaned out,"beg~" her master commanded,"please master oh..let me pee all this shit and cum out of my dirty slutty pussy for you" she begged,"Just the words I wanted to hear~" her master smirked as he pulled out the plug opening a drain underneath anni watching as she peed out all the shit and cum with a loud moan face flushed in pleasure,"Ohh ah~" anni moaned out as she felt everything rush out of her and into the drain below,her master watched as the last of it was peed out of her red raw pussy. "good slut,your next punishment is tomorrow~" he said cleaning anni up. 

-The next day-

Anni was currently suspended ankles chained to the floor and wrists to the ceiling,wearing a tight latex body suit,that fit perfectly like a second skin,moaning loudly due to the large vibrator deep inside her pussy being held there by the suit there was also a plug in her ass,she had nipple clamps on her breasts and a gag around her mouth. while her current master watched her squirm in pleasure as he thought about how to punish her next. her master smirked finally deciding on what to do as he removed a section of the latex suit to expose Anni's pussy pulling out the large vibrator slowly he put it aside as he attached a pussy pump to anni's pussy hooking it up to a large tank filled with small white balls covered in not only aphrodisiac but something that would make anni pee,he flicked the switch watching as the white balls where pumped into anni filling her up once all the balls where inside anni,she was plugged up securely. smirking her master removed another section to expose her ass pulling out the plug he pushed a needless syringe inside anni's ass one that was filled with clear blue liquid pushing it into anni before once again plugging her up, Anni moaned in pleasure face flushed,"mm ah~ master" her moans where muffled by the gag her face flushed as she felt the effects of the blue liquid feeling the pressure build up in her ass she felt it push against the plug. 

"mm~ ngg~" her master removed the gag,"beg slut~" he said with a smirk as Anni let out a louder moan,"oh ah~ please master oh..let me shit and pee for you please oh fuck~ ah" she moaned out,"Please..I'll do anything master" she begged now feeling pressure on both plugs,"hmm well how about you,rub yourself as you pee and shit on camera and after that you let me stretch out that pussy and ass of yours then pump that pussy out" he said with a smirk Anni moaned and nodded,"yes master anything for you" she said he undid her ankle and wrist restrains and pushed her to her knees he set up the camera aiming it perfectly towards her as he hit record moving to pull out the plugs,"now my slut give the camera a good show~" he said anni moaned loudly shifting as she began to rub herself peeing as she did so squeezing out the white balls from her pussy,she gave a loud moan as she began to shit feeling it getting squeezed out her ass rapidly flowing into a drain below.

"now tell me are you a good slut" her master asked,"mm ah~ yes master I'm a good slut ohh I'm your slut master oh this feels so good,I'm a naughty dirty whore" she moaned out,"cum for me slut" he commanded anni rubbed herself harder and faster letting out a loud moan as she came hard the peeing had stopped but the shitting had not as she continued to shit letting out moans her face flushed,"turn around and face your ass to the camera slut" her master commanded anni complied turning and facing her ass to the camera moaning as she released another load from her ass soon it slowed down and came to a stop anni was panting the camera was off now as her master cleaned her up,"you've earned yourself a rest for a bit slut then we'll see to that lovely pussy of yours~" he said with a smirk Anni stood slowly cleaned up and now just wearing a pink robe as she curled up in bed with some blankets.

(sorry for the short update again but damn it my mind is broken 5/10/17)


	12. Anni the sex slave Part 2

When Anni woke up she didn't expect her hands above her head and her ankles locked down beside them so both her ass and pussy where on display her master walked in with a pump attaching it to her pussy firmly,"I'm going to pump your pussy out slut~" he said with a smirk as he turned on the pump watching as the machine pumped her pussy all the way out molding to the pump over her pussy,her master stopped the pump pulling it off before putting it back on and pumping again,pumping it out even more now. he repeated this process until her pussy was well and truly pumped out he turned the pump off and took the pump tube off but left the other part on keeping her pussy in the pump part of the device molded to it like it was sucked into it and the air had simply been sealed off. 

he smirked doing the same thing to her breasts leaving them in the pumps. he produced a large thick looking horse cock didlo only this one could expand he smirked and pushed it into Anni's ass causing her to moan out loud he smirked as he pushed it all the way in pushing a button the horse cock expanded slightly stretching Anni's ass out. he smirked watching as Anni moaned loudly,"you like this my slut,having your ass stretched like this,don't worry I haven't forgotten about your pretty little pussy that's next~" he said as he pushed the button again Anni moaned loudly biting her lip as the horse cock enlarged again further stretching her out.

He stopped when her ass was well gaped smirking as he looked at her flushed face her master smirked pulling off the pussy pump carefully and using his hand to rub her anni moaned at the touch her master smirked as he slowly pushed in more fingers until he pushed his whole fist into her pussy and began moving it in and out watching as anni moaned loudly her pussy clenching around him as her juices leaked from her,"ohh ah yes yes!" she moaned out eyes glazed in pleasure her master picked up the pace pushing his fist in and out harder and faster watching as Anni moaned loudly,"You like this don't you slut~" he said with a smirk.

"ohh ah.. yes. master I ah..do..please.. oh! more!" anni moaned out,"then cum for me,and I'll give you more~" he said with a smirk. Anni let out a loud moan as she came hard squirting as her master pulled his fist out of her. thinking on what to do next he smirked pushing a pump into Anni's pussy and mouth both where connected to each other but there was a seal in the middle,anni's master smirked as he pumped water mixed with something that'd make anni pee into anni's mouth watching as she drank it all down with that he unsealed the middle and smirked watching and waiting. anni moaned as she began to pee a pump forced it up and into her mouth as she was forced to drink her own pee,swallowing it all down as the effects began to wear off 

After the effects had worn off anni's master removed both the pumps leaving just the horse cock dildo in her ass for now,he smirked pushing it in a little deeper causing anni to moan out,"nn ah~" she moaned out. her master smirked and stepped back allowing more men to enter the room all of them had thick large cocks,"Feel free to cum inside her men fill her up real good" her master said anni gasped feeling two cocks enter her both managing to fit into her pussy,a third managed to squeeze in as well anni moaned loudly as she was fucked hard before being cum into this rotated until anni's pussy was practically dripping cum barely been able to contain it all in. Her master clamped her pussy lips tight shut keeping the cum inside. "you like all this cum inside you,deep inside you, your pussy isn't going to be the same again" her master smirked as he pulled out the large horse cock dildo from anni's ass only for a large thick cock to be roughly shoved into her from behind stretching her already gaped ass further causing anni to moan out in a mix of pleasure and pain,as she was being fucked other things where being set up for later.

-Later on- 

Anni's stomach had expanded full of cum,her master had shoved one pump into her mouth which was connected to a large blue tank,there was another end which was shoved into her ass he smirked as he pumped the blue liquid into anni's mouth watching her drink down the entire tank,Anni groaned feeling her ass contract and expand,"nng.." her eyes widened as she suddenly let out a wave of shit from her ass another pump helped pump it upwards into her mouth she swallowed load after load of shit eyes glazed as she continued on doing this after awhile becoming used to the taste,slowly the effects began to wear off,once anni had completely stopped the pumps where removed. her master smirked after he cleaned anni up he shoved himself deep into anni's ass without warning pounding her deeply. "ah~" anni moaned out in too much pleasure to care .Anni's master continued to pound into her cumming deeply inside filling her up

Later after Anni returns with the encounter with Umi

Anni moaned softly she was still chained up her ass dripped a little cum,her pussy was clamped again now having warm shit mixed in,"Want to fill your dirty pussy up more slut?" her master asked,Anni nodded,her master smirked as he put a pump into anni's mouth,the clamp was removed and the same pussy pump end was put on her the tube connected to anni's ass,Anni's master pumped pure blue liquid into anni's mouth,making her swallow it all down,Anni groaned as she began to shit once again it coming out it waves as she filled her own pussy with hot shit from her ass,soon Anni's pussy was stuffed with her own shit the tubes removed and her pussy clamped once again. Anni's master smirked unchaining anni,"on your hands and knees"

Anni obeyed getting on her hands and knees as she did two breast pumps attached themselves to her breasts a small needle pushed into both anni's nipples as she was injected with a clear liquid,anni groaned watching as her breasts grew filling up with milk,another pump was suddenly pushed into Anni's ass and another one into anni's mouth first bright pink liquid was pumped into anni's ass filling her up and expanding her stomach greatly,the side attached to the pink liquid was sealed anni groaned as her eyes widened she felt her insides twist as suddenly a wave of liquid shit was forced out of her the force pushed it straight into her mouth which is where another end of the pump was connected too. Anni swallowed it down,moaning,a switch was flicked and her breasts where pumped of their milk,the clamp on her pussy was removed and a pump suddenly pushed onto it,the milk from her breasts was being pumped into her pussy,the shit from her ass into her mouth. this went on for awhile until everything eventually came to a stop,the effects wore off and anni slumped moaning softly. 

-a few hours or so later- 

When Anni woke up again,she groaned seeing only the pump attachment left on her pussy the rest was gone, her legs where spread and propped up both her ass and pussy on display,her breasts felt big and sensitive. her ass was sore but she didn't really mind. her master walked in smirking reaching and playing with her nipples,she squeaked letting out a loud moan,"mm~ ah.. master~" he smirked,reaching he pulled out a large syringe filled with a deep orange red liquid,he pushed it into her exposed ass stretching her hole out. she gasped moaning. her master smirked and slowly pushed the liquid into her.

her master took off the attachment from her pussy after he finished pushing the liquid into her taking the syringe out he waited,Anni groaned feeling her insides twist more intensely this time,she almost screamed as a wave of liquid shit came out of her ass violently like a tap never ending,the shit just kept flowing not stopping anytime soon, he smirked pushing a syringe of dark purple liquid into her pussy pushing it all in and taking it out once done, Anni screamed as she felt her pussy tighten,shrinking down with a large clit poking out, she groaned, and screamed as a large thick horse cock dildo was roughly shoved into her pussy stretching it out, she could feel her pussy mold itself to the cock inside her,clamping down onto it hard, she groaned letting out a moan mixed of pain and pleasure as she felt the horse cock dildo vibrate rapidly inside her,she eventually started to moan loudly as shit flowed from her ass and her pussy leaked a mix of everything inside it. her eyes where glazed and her mouth hanging open, she didn't care anymore at this point.

(TBC - Probably won't be updated for awhile 23/7/18)


End file.
